I WILL MANAGE
by LM0
Summary: Eh... Summary. Right. Hiccup is sick? That s pretty much it I guess... oh, and a stranger takes care of him. First fanfic. Terrible English skills, so watch out for uncorrect grammar..


Ouch! Hiccup woke up with a throbbing pain in his head. What happened? It felt like a gronkle had knocked him over and hit him in his stomach with a boulder or something. The last thing he remembered something about… drowning? He felt a sharp pain in his back and lungs as he tried to move. He could hear a voice in the distance but didn't understand what it said. "Jeg tror han våkner!" the faint voice said. That voice must belong to a 15-year-old girl. «Kan du høre meg? Hallo?" He tried to open his eyes but shut them eminently because of the light. He was lying in a soft bed. Weird. The last thing he remembered was a hooded man or girl, couldn't tell, dropped him in the sea after finding him and beating him up on a sea stack. The hooded individual had used dragonroot or another poison to knock Toothless out while they were on their daily morning flight.

It was all coming back to him now and he shoot up in bed and shouted: "Toothless!" Bad idea. In that moment the world was spinning around him. He was blinded in a white, hot pain that went like a big wave trough his body. He felt hands placed softly on his shoulder and pushed him back down at the soft pillows. "Hei, hei, hei. Det går bra. Det kommer til å gå helt fint» a soothing voice whispered. It must be the same girl.

He tried to open his eyes, this time slower. A girl came into view as his eyes managed to focus. She indeed looked like a 15-year-old. Dirty blonde hair in two long braids and green/blue eyes. She also had freckles all over her face which gave her a funny look. She wore an oversized green woolen tunic and had a worried, yet relived look at her face.

"Hei. Hvordan føler du deg?» She pinched her pale eyebrows close together. Did she know that he spoke another language? Probably not. He just stared at her with his tired eyes. "Åja. Nå skjønner jeg. Du snakker ikke norsk. Selvfølgelig. Hm. Svenska? Nei, det gjør du vel ikke. Da hadde du skjønt hva jeg hadde sagt. English? » I nodded my head. «Ok, hmm. You nice? No, eh, you okay? Feeling fine? And who are you?" Relieved she talked his language, tried to talk, but it only ended up couching. He felt a water bottle pressing to his lips, and he took a few gulps. The water did wonders. He felt more awake at once the cool liquid going through his throat.

"I have been better. My name is Hiccup," he said in a raspy voice.

"Nice to meet you Hiccup" She frowned as she touched his forehead. "My name is Malin. You got a pretty high fever there." She got a wet rag and placed it on his forehead. It felt refreshing to his hot forehead. "What happened to you? Do you remember?"

"I was flying on my dragon when someone shut us down," he said worrying about Toothless. "I don't remember much. Just that I was fighting someone. I lost and was tossed out in the sea." His head was pounding a lot and his eyelids was getting heavy.

"Makes sense. A scouldron brought you here. Six days ago."

"Six days?!" Hiccup bolted up again only finding himself collapsing against the pillows. His people, Astrid and friends. They must be looking for him. "I should go. I can't stay here."

"Hei! You can 't go! You are injured, sick and need to recover!" She said holding his shoulders in both hands.

"I have to" he panted. "I got a people to protect and friends who are probably worrying themselves sick because the chief is gone!" Suddenly he felt sick. Homesick? Nope. He leant over to the side of the bed and vomited all his insides out at the wooden floor. When he was finished, he was placed back at the pillow

"I understand, but berk is far away, and you will probably freeze to death." She was stroking his hair. "I can send my dragon with a note?" She suggested.

"You have a dragon?" he asked. "Are you serious?" He was shocked. Berk wasn't the only place. Malin laughed and picked up paper and charcoal.

"You should go back to sleep. It looks like you are going to faint any moment.

"Yeah, I guess I shou…" And hiccup went into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
